Back to December
by RozaCourt
Summary: One sentence. Two syllables. Three small words. Christmas was destroyed for the Uchiha brothers. Now, will Sasuke be able to make amends with his aniki before it's too late? (Loosely based on Taylor Swift's Back to December. Uchihacest. Don't like, don't read. I'm warning you now.)


**Merry Christmas you all! I had decided to try my hand at a one shot, and what better way to do so than with a Christmas special? I had been sitting on this idea ever since I first learned the song** ** _Back to December_** **by Taylor Swift about three months ago. So now, I'm acting on this idea. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning: Uchihacest, yaoi, OOC-ness of Sasuke (I based his character on young him and his crazy emotions). Also, this is my very first try at yaoi- the kissing and that tiny rape scene in She's Still Mine doesn't count- so please bear with me here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only the plot idea of this here story.**

 _I hate you!_

That single sentence keeps circling around my head over and over again. It won't stop….

 _I hate you!_

Kami-sama, I wish I hadn't uttered those three syllables! Or at least changed the second syllable. Now, it's too late. He's gone. Gone forever. Gone from my life.

….

Well, maybe not _literally_. He's home every other month and makes it to Kaa-san's and Otou-san's birthdays. He sent me a gift for my birthday. A tomato plushy with my name engraved in it. Even while in other nations, on missions, he still remembered what I like. Still remembered to send the package at about one in the morning on his flock of crows just so that it can be sitting on the kitchen table next to my tomato based breakfast when I wake up and go downstairs.

 _I hate you!_

Stop it! Shut up, shut up, shut _up_!

I had been able to suppress the memory of my saying those three words to my most precious person for the past three hundred sixty-four days. But now, on the three hundred sixty-fifth day, it doesn't want to go away. It is haunting me. Refusing to go away no matter how many times I beat my head on the wall.

Or the door.

Or the headboard of my master bed.

Or my car.

Or… you get the point. Moral of the story: it won't go away. But I wish it would.

 _I hate you_!

 _I hate you!_

 _I hate you!_

 _I hate….!_

Flashback: Exactly One Year Ago

"Sasuke, come on downstairs! Your dinner is going to get cold!" I vaguely heard my mother yell at me from the kitchen. I groaned and simply pulled my covers closer to my warm body. I didn't want to wake up anytime soon. Not without….

"Otouto, don't tell me you have become disrespectful and disobedient while I was away."

I shot up to a sitting position, my eyes wide, at the familiar voice. I grinned at the sight of my older brother, my beloved Aniki.

"Nii….!" Then I remembered I was supposed to mad at him. I scowled lightly and turned away from him.

"Hn." I got out of bed and brushed past him to my room door. It was childish, I know, but he brought it upon himself. I had already sworn to myself that I would not forgive him this time.

"Otouto?" I ignored the taller teen behind me as I sat in my spot at the dinner table.

As I silently ate my meal, I saw my mother give my older brother a certain look that I didn't understand. Why should she understand his confusion? I told her earlier why I would ignore Itachi for the next four days. She should not be empathetic to _him_!

After I helped her gather the dishes and put them in the sink, Kaa-san looked down at me with a soft smile. "I know you are upset, sweetie. But your brother really doesn't mean any harm. Why don't you go on into the living room to see what he got you?"

"Hn," I grunted before walking into the indicated room. Itachi was standing there in front of the Christmas tree with his half smile, holding a perfectly wrapped present in his hands.

"Merry Chris…."

"Is this supposed to make me forgive you?" I suddenly snapped, all of my anger coming up in a tidal wave.

"I'm sorry, otouto. Something had come up just outside the village and I had to…."

"You promised me! When you missed my birthday and wasn't able to help me practice my shurikenjutsu, you promised that you would take today off just so you can spend time with me!"

"Sasuke, I know I had promised. But Lord Hokage had needed me for a quick mission this morning, and it took longer than either of us had expected," he explained.

"I don't care! You promised, and you broke that promise! You never have any time to spend with me anymore!"

"Otouto…."

"Why do you even bother with making promises that you aren't even going to _try_ to keep?! Why do you keep getting my hopes up only to dash them soon afterwards?!" He opened his mouth, but I didn't let him speak again. "Just stop trying! All you ever say anymore is 'Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe next time'! I don't want your empty promises anymore, Itachi! I hate you!"

Both of us froze as soon as those words slipped past my lips. I looked up at him, covering my mouth with my hand.

"N-Nii-san, I didn't mean…."

"Very well, Sasuke. Since I have caused you so much trouble, I will not try anymore," Itachi said softly, bowing his head to me. He set the present in his hands on the floor delicately before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

I haven't been able to speak with him ever since.

End Flashback

The present had been an artistically crafted set of kunai and shuriken. I haven't been able to bring myself to use them, no matter how well I know they would assist me in battle. I do not feel like I deserve to use anything that he had gotten for me since that day.

From then on, he has been accepting more and more missions. When he wasn't on a mission, he was training with Shisui or Otou-san. The only moments I actually saw him for longer than three seconds were Kaa-san's and Otou-san's birthdays and New Year's Day. And even then, he did not speak to me.

"Sasuke, come on down for breakfast!" I heard my mother call. I set the picture of my brother down before numbly making my way to the kitchen. I already knew Itachi was home: I could feel his chakra in the kitchen.

"Good morning," I murmured softly as I took my place next to the heir. He simply nodded to me, and didn't acknowledge me for the rest of breakfast. Or the rest of the day. Before I knew it, it was already close to sunset, and I wasn't any closer to my brother than I was 364 days ago.

"Sasuke, Itachi, your father and I are going to a Christmas party. If you're going to stay home, I have dinner already cooked. You only have to warm it up," Kaa-san told us.

"Hn," both of us said in response.

"Be good, and make sure you clean up after yourselves." She kissed the top of both of our heads before she and Otou-san left the house.

I looked at where Itachi was, but he was already making his way upstairs to his room. I sighed softly and made my way to my room. I wasn't hungry anyway….

An hour later, and I couldn't take it anymore. I _had_ to apologize to him! I couldn't stand not talking to my older brother, couldn't stand have those words standing between us like a concrete wall.

 _I hate you!_

YES, those words! Thank you very much for the reminder, conscience!

I walked to the one room I haven't entered in an entire year (as of today). I raised my hand to knock then hesitated with my knuckles inches from the wood.

"Did you need something, Sasuke?"

….

Of course he sensed me just outside his room.

I opened the door just enough to poke my head inside. "Can we talk?" He shrugged, so I walked into the room, grasping my hands behind my back. "Nii-san, I…."

"Sasuke, I'm moving out on the second," he interrupted me. My heart sank. If he leaves, I would never be able to make it up to him!

"… Why?"

"Because I am finding it to be harder and harder to stay away from you in order to make you happy." For whatever reason, despite the fact that he just admitted he was avoiding me, that statement just made my heart skip a beat. Perhaps I do have a chance….

"What if I don't want you to stay away from me anymore?" I asked him softly.

"You told me last year that you do not wish for me to continue to try to spend time with you. Did you lie?"

"At that time… no. I was upset," I admitted.

"And you said you hate me. Was that also the truth?"

"No, it wasn't! I don't know why I said that, Itachi-nii! I was only angry!"

"People speak what is truly in their mind when they are angry," he stated calmly.

I was moving before I could even register the consideration of the action. I crawled onto the bed and into his lap, making him tense, with my legs straddling his waist and my hands on either side of his head.

"Nii-san, I could _never_ hate you! I hated the fact that you were never able to spend time with me! Not _you_! Never you!" I insisted. He stared at me with his dark, calculating eyes.

"Sasuke, that is not the only reason why I'm avoiding you." I furrowed my eyebrows. Well, at least he doesn't believe I hate him anymore. But what other reason could there be? I didn't do anything to him… did I?

"What's the other reason? I'll fix it, Aniki, I promise I will!"

He sighed. "Unfortunately, I cannot ask that of you, foolish little brother." I was confused by that, but just when I was about to demand a less cryptic answer, I felt….

It.

There was something slightly hard against my bottom, and it was only getting harder. Based on where and how I was sitting, it didn't take me very long to realize what was happening. And what the other reason was.

"…. Oh…." He raised an amused eyebrow at me, and I blushed lightly. "Well, I still stand by my words. I can fix your problem, 'Tachi."

"Oh? And how do you intend to do that?"

That's a good question, now isn't it? I've heard a few rumors… and, ok, I've experimented a _little_ with a couple of my classmates (only Neji and Gaara, and they're sworn to secrecy). But I was never the one _giving_ pleasure, just… always receiving it.

Well, it's time to change that.

"Just watch," I told him with determination in my eyes, which only served to increase his amusement.

To show that I was serious, I scooted back a little so that I could easily grab the hem of his shirt. After slipping it off of him, I kissed him deeply and ran my fingers along his skin. Though he hesitated at first, Itachi was soon kissing me back, resting his hands on my hips. And even though I definitely could have remained at his lips for all eternity, I had a bigger ( _much_ bigger) prize in mind.

I pulled back from the kiss to start slowly kissing my way down his chest. I briefly flicked my tongue across his left nipple, and when that solicited a soft moan, I took the nub into my mouth and suckled on it lightly. Once it was hard, I switched over to the right to give it equal attention. Can't make it jealous, now can we?

By now, the hardness that had been pressing against my ass was even harder and now pressed against my own slowly growing hardness. I moved on from the now equally taut nipples to kiss my way down to the also taut abs underneath.

Have I ever mentioned how absolutely _gorgeous_ my brother's body is?

No? Then allow me to amend that mistake. My brother has the body that puts Taylor Lautner to _shame_! You can't get any better than the toned beauty called my aniki's body. It's not possible.

Anyhow, back to my little journey down south. By now, my lips had reached the perfect little inny belly button. I mean that, it's _perfect_! Not too deep or too shallow. Just right. And he especially liked the little playful lick over it, so I decided to dip my tongue into his belly button as my sneaky little hands made themselves busy with undoing his pants and pulling them down his legs. Once those pesky jeans and the boxers were with the shirt… somewhere, I pulled away from his belly to gawk at his pride.

He… is… huge.

Seriously, how is it possible for him to be twelve inches without me noticing before when I managed to examine his front? I've _looked_! I saw no foot long above the knee and below the waist!

"Are you second guessing yourself, otouto?" Itachi asked me, and I swear I hardened fully just at the purr of his voice. I looked up at my brother's flushed face before returning my attention to the shaft (a.k.a. my prize).

"Not at all. Just admiring the goods," I said before grasping him in my hand and giving a firm stroke. When his head rested back on his pillows, I leaned my own down to slowly lick his tip. Just as I had anticipated, his hips jerked up to my mouth, only to allow half of his length to be sucked straight into my cavern. How did I anticipate it? Let's just say Gaara is one lucky bastard that Neji is now his lover…. And I'm like Itachi in more ways than one.

"Sasuke," he growled low when I refused to even lick the erection in my mouth. I would've chuckled if my mouth wasn't so full. Who knew my aniki could get so impatient?

Deciding to have my fun another time, I slowly slid more of the hard cock into my mouth, humming happy birthday the whole way down. Why that song? Gaara taught me that one. Once my mouth was deliciously filled to the brim, I started bobbing my head up and down, sucking, licking, and humming the whole way through. I felt empowered when I heard Itachi's loud moan. When I felt his hand tangle into my hair to guide me to the pace he wanted. When he couldn't resist thrusting up into my mouth.

I was loving my older brother. And I loved every second of it.

"Otouto…" was all he managed to groan before he thrusted fully into my mouth and shot his load down my throat. After getting over the initial shock of it, I swallowed the slightly sticky substance, humming softly at the salty but nice taste of my brother's essence.

I couldn't even marvel at the sight of a pleased Itachi. Because not even three seconds later, I was naked, on my hands and knees, with my ass in the air. I heard something being popped open before Itachi caressed my back.

"Relax for me, Sasuke," he murmured. I relaxed as much as I could, glancing back at him. I watched him kiss my waist, making a shiver run down my back, as he pulled my ass cheeks apart. A moment later, a slick finger slowly slid into my anus, and I tensed at the foreign intrusion. "Easy there, otouto."

"Itachi, it hurts," I murmured.

"It will fade," he reassured me as he slid in a second finger. My fingers clutched the sheets tightly as he slowly scissored the digits within me, stretching my inner walls. I thought I would have to ask him to wait a moment-it was on the tip of my tongue- when his fingers suddenly brushed against… something. Something that Neji and Gaara had always tried to find but never could.

But I'll be damned if my older brother didn't!

I moaned loudly and bucked my hips back into him, earning myself a husky chuckle. "Did that feel good, foolish little brother?" Itachi purred into my ear as he thrusted the fingers into me quickly, practically abusing my prostate. My only answer was a pleasure filled whine and the wiggling of my ass to beg for more.

"Itachi-nii," I moaned as my orgasm began to build up quickly. But then….

The stupid weasel _stopped_!

I whined in protest as the two fingers slid out of my not-quite-thoroughly-pleased anus. I got another chuckle before something _much_ bigger than two fingers pressed against my hole. "I apologize, otouto. But I cannot hold back any longer," he murmured into my ear before sliding his apparently lubed up length into me.

That.

Shit.

 _Hurt_!

All the shushes and reassurances in the world couldn't make me relax as my brother slid his rock hard, thick, long cock into my ass inch by agonizing inch. By the time he was fully sheathed in me, I was biting my lower lip to keep from screaming in pain.

Yeah, that's right.

It hurt like a bitch. But I'm gonna take it like one too.

(Please excuse my internal swearing. I tend to have a potty mouth in my mind that I normally hide behind my stoic mask.)

"Itachi, it hurts," I whispered.

"It's ok, Sasuke. It will feel much better _very_ soon, I promise. But I have to move first." Move? How the hell will _moving_ make it even better?! Staying still is painful as it is! But before I could protest against this very bad idea, he slid mostly out of me and slammed straight back in hard.

And I mean _hard_.

I screamed.

But not in pain, not even close.

That was the single best thing I had ever felt! You know why? Because he had slammed straight into my prostate, making me see stars and nearly cum just from that single thrust.

But he didn't stop there, oh no. He kept thrusting in and out of me, abusing my hole, abusing my prostate, grunting and groaning with almost feral pleasure.

And I enjoyed every second of it.

"Itachi-nii, please. Go faster," I mewled loudly. He gripped my hips and momentarily stopped. I say only momentarily because he flipped me over onto my back, lifted my ankles onto my shoulders, and started pounding into me that way. I was in absolute paradise.

The position.

The look of absolute pleasure on my older brother's face.

The feeling of my rock hard cock brushing against his stomach.

His shaft pounding into my prostate with deadly accuracy.

I was going crazy! I can't keep this up! I have to….

"Nii-san, please. I need…" I whined. I couldn't quite reach that peak. I'm almost there! I just need…. My back arched off the bed and I moaned louder as a calloused hand started stroking me into time with the hips smacking into my ass. That did it. With a scream of my brother's name, I came so hard that I saw white.

I vaguely registered Itachi releasing into my ass. He slumped over me, both of us panting heavily as we slowly came down from our climaxes.

"If you could go back to December and change something, what would it be?" he whispered into my ear.

"I would tell you I love you."

 _I love you_.

 **That's it people's! So how did you like my first ever actual yaoi moment?**

 **I'm thinking about also doing a New Year's Day one shot. The pairing will be one of the following:**

 **ItachiXSakura**

 **SakuraXSasuke**

 **NejiXSakura**

 **NejiXSasuke**

 **NejiXTenten**

 **NejiXIno**

 **You guys let me know which one you would prefer. The deadline is December 29** **th** **. That would give me enough time to write, edit, and post the one shot on New Year's Day.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **-RozaCourt**


End file.
